


Ghost Shit with Mandy & Jenny

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 13 Days of Halloween 2016 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Gen, Ghosts, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: "I am a ghost and that was a story."





	

“…and when we finally got to the mall, they were completely out of froyo!”

Jenny paused, awaiting their audience’s reaction.

“That’s it? That’s your story?”

Mandy spoke up. “Seriously, how does a froyo shop run out of froyo? Weird, right?”

“We came here to hear a ghost story, not this inane bullshit.”

“Well,” Jenny said with a sniff, “I am a _ghost_ and that was a _story_. Ghost,” she pointed at herself, “story,” she mimicked a mouth moving with her hand, “got it?”

“Whatever. Tell us something interesting, at least. Tell us how you died.”

“That is the least interesting thing about us,” Mandy said loftily. “Besides, we don’t really remember.”

“You’re stuck here, right? Tell us about that.”

“That’s not very interesting either,” Jenny told them.

“Well, it wasn’t at first,” Mandy said with a sly grin.

“C’mon, tell us about haunting the Haus.”

“Fine,” Jenny said. “Here’s what I remember…”

~~*~~

After the Incident, the Theta Alpha Theta house stood empty for a few years. The surviving sisters couldn’t bear to live there, and the sorority wasn’t able to sell it for anything close to what they would need to start over in a new house.

(“It took us at least a couple of years to come to ghostly awareness, you know?” “Or like, maybe time was passing differently, or something.”)

Eventually it was purchased by someone who collected gruesome artifacts – murder weapons used by serial killers, electric chairs from old prisons, and then houses where college students were accidentally killed.

(“Ugh, what a creep! At least he didn’t actually _live_ here.” “He kept trying to figure out exactly where we died though – so gross.”)

After a year or two, the house was sold again, this time to a professional couple and their two young children.

(“They were so _boring_. I almost went into a ghost coma, I swear.” “Kids are just…gross. I’m glad I never had to have any.”)

The family didn’t stay long – the death of a relative changed their long-term plans and they moved away.

(“And we had like, _zero_ to do with it.” “But who got blamed for it? We did.”)

The house was sold again, this time to a Samwell alum who had moved overseas but wanted a place to theoretically call home at her alma mater. And so it sat there empty for years, slowly falling apart without basic maintenance.

(“That didn’t stop drunken _idiots_ from trying to party here.” “Look, I like parties as much as the next girl, but they had no respect for our home, you know?”)

And then, the Samwell Men’s Hockey team. A player who knew somebody who had a relative who was besties with the owner of the house asked for a favor, apparently, and then a bunch of athletes were moving in.

(“It could have been worse – before they came, I was _actually_ in a ghost coma from boredom.” “Have you seen what playing hockey does to a man’s butt? Because I have and I have never been more thankful to be a free-roaming vapor.”)

At some point, the house became the Haus and members of the team have lived there ever since.

 ~~*~~

“That’s it? You don’t screw with them? Slam doors or move chairs around? Nothing?”

“I wouldn’t say _nothing_ ,” Jenny said. “I mean, nothing bad, of course.”

“We don’t want them to leave,” Mandy said. “We like the hockey team. They throw the best parties.”

“And they aren’t dicks to women,” Jenny added with a glare.

“We should have known this would be lame. C’mon guys, let’s go do real ghost shit.”

Their guests left, one incorporeal body after another after another floating through the walls of the Haus, leaving Mandy and Jenny to themselves.

“I wonder why there are so many ghosts in the lax frat?”


End file.
